


Never Want To Lose You

by taelynhawker



Category: Schitt’s Creek
Genre: Coda, Episode: s5e2 Love Letters, M/M, Spoilers for S5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taelynhawker/pseuds/taelynhawker
Summary: Patrick’s anger is a little misplaced, he knows that.





	Never Want To Lose You

The thing is that Patrick is angry. Of course he is. But not... not at David. Or Stevie. In fact, once the cop leaves and the two of them finally manage to explain what actually happens it all makes much more sense. 

He might be a little mad that they couldn’t have explained exactly what happened while the cop was right there but it’s David and Stevie and he’s just not shocked that somehow they couldn’t. And he was mad, he was, at them. But he shouldn’t have been.

 So now, now, he’s mad at the guy who came in here and tried to rob them- had robbed them- and had scared David. He’s mad that he wasn’t there. He’s mad that David could have been hurt. He’s mad at himself. He’s angry at the things he should have been angry about to begin with. 

“You’re still mad,” David says, unusually subdued. 

Patrick rubs a hand over his face and looks over at him. He’s making that uncertain grimace he makes, like he wants to smile but can’t. Teeth clenched, nose crinkled. Patrick loves that ridiculous face. He reaches out, catches David’s arm and pulls. David lets him, he rests one hand on Patrick’s shoulder and the other on his chest as they come together. Right over his heart. Which is hammering at the moment because even though there was probably no weapon... even though David is fine...

“I really did think he-“ David begins.

But Patrick cuts him off, shaking his head. “I know you did. He could have.”

“On the up side we now know Stevie would make an excellent sales associate?” 

The last word lilts up like a question. David still thinks he’s mad. Is worried he is. Patrick knows that David’s general anxiety’s and hesitancy is not his fault but he doesn’t like adding to it. 

“Worth it then,” he agreed, smiling softly. “You two need to work on your story telling though.”

David nods, biting his lip. That grimace-almost-smile is softer know. His hand on Patrick’s shoulder is not clenching quite so tightly. 

“You did the right thing,” Patrick says. “I mean, maybe some of the up-selling wasn’t great but... if he had had a weapon, if he had hurt you, David...”

“I’m fine,” David says dismissively. 

“I’m angry at him,” he tells David. “I’m mad that he came in here and threatened you, whether he really had a weapon or not. I’m angry at myself for getting angry at you earlier. I was not- I was not dealing with it the way I should have.”

“I did give him the tapenade,” David says, as if that’s an excuse.

“I don’t care about the tapenade,” he says, pressing his lips to David’s. David leans into him, lets Patrick take his weight as the kiss continues for a long moment. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” 

David’s hand finally stops clutching his shoulder, instead moving up to curl around the back of Patrick’s neck. It never fails to make him remember their first kiss. He hopes it always does. He doesn’t realize how tense he is until that touch. His arms tighten around David’s lower back and he leans against the counter to balance them both. He parts his legs to make space for David, who doesn’t hesitate to press even closer. 

David’s fingers are dragging over the short hair at the back of Patrick’s neck. Patrick is just looking at David’s face. Which never fails to make David flush, unable to meet Patrick’s gaze. But he doesn’t stop looking. 

“I don’t ever want to lose you, David,” he says, not really meaning to. Grand declarations make David jumpy and so Patrick is usually more careful about when they come out. But today has been a weird day. “David.”

Dark eyes finally meet his and David’s brow is furrowed with emotion, his eyes wet. Patrick huffs and his lip curls into a soft smile. 

“I’d set this whole store on fire,” he tells him, being purposefully dramatic now. “As long as I didn’t lose you.”

“That’s, insurance fraud,” David says. “Arson. You’d never do well in prison.”

“Maybe we just make sure you and the store both stay safe then.”

David nods. “That sounds like a plan.” He’s relaxing again. 

“We’re getting another alarm installed tomorrow. One by the cash so you can press it if something like that ever happens again.”

Another nod. David’s looking at him finally. Apparently recovered from Patrick’s declaration. Patrick noses against his scruffy cheek and then his lips press to David’s again. David makes a small, soft sigh, and parts his lips to Patrick’s tongue. Patrick pushes his hands up the back of David’s shirt and David gasps, letting Patrick kiss him deeper. 

Patrick kisses him passionately, letting go of the remains of his fear and anger. Letting David feel it because he knows he wasn’t showing it the right way earlier. David’s fingers are pressing hard into his chest and the hand on his neck is clutching. Patrick’s legs hitch around David’s hips and he presses them closer. His lungs demand air and so he reluctantly pulls away. But his mouth finds David’s jaw, his neck. 

“People can see,” David says, sounding a little wrecked. 

“I don’t care,” Patrick mutters against his neck, licking at the sensitive skin, feeling David shiver. 

“Insurance fraud, arson, and exhibitionism,” David says, voice practically a low purr that vibrates up his throat as Patrick kisses and nips at it. “This is a whole other side of you.” 

Patrick kisses his way back to David’s mouth, kisses him softly and then rests his forehead against David’s. 

“I mean it, David, I don’t want to lose you.” He hadn’t really considers the possibility of it. Not since that barbecue. 

David looks away, shakes his head a little, their foreheads rubbing together. “Good thing Stevie’s such a good sales associate then. I won’t be going anywhere.” 

Patrick laughs, satisfied that David has- in his own way- acknowledged what Patrick has said. He nods his head and then goes back to what he really wants to be doing. Kissing David.

 

 


End file.
